The Cliquetionary: Brigader Style
by Disney Princess Dani
Summary: Much like the original Cliquetionary, this will have terms used in the Clique world and their definitions. It will have some from the original series, but also additions from my Beauty Brigade story.
1. Cliquetionary

**Like the original Cliquetionary, this will have terms used in the story that may not be familiar to the readers, and will define them. Whenever I update it, I will post it in the next chapter to be posted. Hope this helps. I've italicized all the new entries.  
**

ADD (noun): Abner Double Day, the public school of Westchester

Adorbs (adjective): A cute way to say adorable

Adorbs Angels (noun): Clique headed by Kali after the disintegration of the Beauty Brigade

Ah-dorable (adjective): A more adorable way of saying adorable

Alpha (noun) pl. alphas: A person of extreme leadership ability, fearless, and followed by countless others

Armlet_ (noun)_ pl. armlets: charmed arm-warmers

Apple-C (verb): To copy, short cut for 'copy' on a Mac

Ay-sap (verb): 1:Phonetics of ASAP 2: as soon as possible

BABTE (verb): Back And Better Than Ever

BADS (noun): Body Alive Dance Studio

BB (noun): Beauty Brigade, the seventh-grade Clique founded and headed by Michelle Van Allen

BBA (adjective): Beauty Brigade Approved

BeeTeeDubs (interjection): 1:BTW 2:By the way

Beta (noun) pl. betas: 1:Close follower of an Alpha 2:Second-in-command

BFF (noun) pl BFFs: Best Friend Forever, or just Best Friend

Biffile (noun) pl. biffles: Best friends for life

BOCD (noun): Briarwood-Octavian Country Day

Brat Brigade (noun): A demeaning way to refer to the Beauty Brigade

Brigader (noun) pl. Brigaders: A member of the Beauty Brigade

By the By (interjection): Kali's way of saying By the Way

C-Plus (adjective): With a Crush (noun) the actual crush

Ceri's Place (noun): An upscale accessory store owned by Michelle's mother, Ceri

Cousinemy (noun): Cousin-Enemy

D2M (verb): Dead to me

Deets (noun) pl. deets: Details

Down-Grade (noun): Someone younger (verb): to date someone younger

DSL-Daters (noun): High school clique of blondes named so because of their high-speed dating

_E-piphany (noun): Excited way to say epiphany._

Ehmagawd (interjection): 1:Oh my god spoken really quickly 2:oh my god

Ex-scuse (verb): A harsher way of saying excuse

Fab (noun) pl. fabs: Fabulous!

_FEW (noun): Female Empowerment Workshop_

Flexitarian (noun): Sometimes a vegetarian, doesn't eat chicken under any circumstance

GL (adverb): Good Luck

GLU (noun): Girls Like Us

HART (noun) pl. HARTs 1:Hawt, Alpha, Rich, and Toned 2:a highly desired boy

Haute Topic (noun): Clique headed by Juli

HoHo (noun): Holly Hopper, a seventh-grade B-Lister with her eye on politics.

_Kali Kouture (noun): 1:The accessory business founded by Kali 2: an accessory item made my Kali (adjective): in the same fashion as an item made by Kali_

_Kisshap (verb): A Kissing mishap_

LBD (noun) pl. LBDs: Little Black Dress

LBR (noun) pl. LBRs: Loser Beyond Repair

LISP (noun): Little Insignificant Seventh-grade Pee-on

Maze (adjective/adverb): Short for Amazing

Midgetelle (noun): In reference to Michelle's short height

Mischief (noun): Nickname for Michelle, only used by Ringo

Nawt (adverb): Not

Ob (Adjective/adverb): Short for obvious or obviously. Because, honestly, why say four syllables if one will do just as well?

OCDiva (noun) pl. OCDivas: High-maintenance Alpha

Oh Em Gee (interjection): Phonetics of OMG

Omega (noun): An outcast

PC (noun): Pretty Committee, the alpha eighth-grade clique

PCA (adjective): Pretty Committee Approved

PMS (noun): Presbytarian Middle School, a private school in Westchester

Rep (noun): Reputation

_Ringli (noun): Ringo-Juli_

_SAD (noun): School of Alexandre Dumas, a French cultural school_

Snapping (noun): 1:Serious lapse in social savvy 2:doing something drastically un-alpha

Totes (adverb): Totally

_Up-Grade (noun): Someone older (verb): to date someone older_

Van Nullin (noun) pl. Van Nullins: The Middle-class Van Allens

Watchlet (noun) pl. watchlets: Watch that looks like a bracelet

WWSHD (verb): What Would Skye Hamilton Do?


	2. Michelle

Name: Michelle Van Allen  
Nicknames: Mischief, Midgetelle, Shelly (but I really don't like any of them). Also, Van Alpha.  
Birthday: April 2nd  
Hair: Dark red, short and edgy (but I've decided to grow it out again)  
Eyes: Indigo (and yes, they are natural)  
Body: Short, rather slender, and I come with a warm, lightly freckled tan  
Family: There's my Mother, Ceri who owns Ceri's Place. My father, who is a CFO of a fortune 500 company. And then there is Pam and her family, the Van Nullins. Let's not speak about them.  
Favorites-  
Music: I'm into Fleetwood Mac, No Doubt, Peter, Paul, and Mary… I like a mix but those are on top.  
Movies: I like the witty teen movies (Clueless, 10 Things I Hate About You, Easy A, etc.)  
Color: Red, the color of passion (though black and gold are nice too)  
Food: Smoothies… that counts as food, right?  
Drink: Or maybe smoothies go here.  
Best School Subject: Math, I've never been challenged in that class.  
Worst School Subject: Hahaha, I'm good at all of them… but maybe PE  
Hobbies: Shopping (it's my economic duty, right?), being pampered (but, come on, isn't that every pre-teen's hobby), being Alpha (because there is no one better), writing, reading (especially fantasy), bunny lover, storyteller (written word only).  
Strengths: I excel in socializing and math. I am also ambitious, flirty, and observant.  
Weaknesses: Lack of height, and I've been told I'm a bitch, egocentric, judgmental, impatient, and short-sighted, but honestly, who says those are weaknesses?  
Turn Ons: HARTs, need I say more?  
Turn Offs: Anyone not a total HART.  
Hopes/Dreams: Being an Alpha the rest of my life, and a journalist.  
Best Friends: Kali, Keelin, and Pam. I'd stick Madge in here, but there's just this edge...  
Disney Character: Alice, from Alice in Wonderland  
Jokes (Laughing, Telling, or Confused): Telling, because the good ones are not confusing and I know them all.


End file.
